Shoot, a paw-ercut!
by SSGold19 Shousetsuka
Summary: Adrien sleeps over Marinette's. Everything is going smoothly until... ["Erm…" "A power outage, I guess" The blond said.] Adrinette, very slight DJWifi. Rated T for swearing and other reasons...


**Shoot, a** ** _paw_** **ercut!**

Marinette was walking up and down her room. She kept repeating the same sentence over and over like a mantra…

"I can do it, I can do it, I can do it"

…until she got interrupted by a high-pitched voice.

"Marinette-"

"KYAAAAA!" She shouted, startled.

"Sweetie, is everything OK?" Her mother, Sabine Cheng, asked from downstairs.

"Yeah, no worries!" The blue haired girl answered nervously. She was lying easily as she had to grow accostumed to it. Easy lying, not so easy to settle in her conscience.

"Marinette, you really should calm down…" Tikki, her kwami, sighed.

"I know, I know, it's just that Adrien and I are going to be alone making a small project. In my house. No parents. Until next morning –I just realized he's going to sleep over! Are all the posters down? Yes. The timetable? Yes. The letter? Yup! The scarf design? All hidden! Perfect! The extra bed…" She asked herself, deep in thought. " _Maman_ , where is the extra bed?" She shouted, waiting for an answer. After a while, her mother answered.

"There is no extra bed, sweetie, the Césaires borrowed it because Nino was going there for a week"

 _Of course_ , Marinette thought, _Alya would have something to do with this. I don't know if I should laugh or cry._

"Okay… Then, Adrien can sleep in my bed and me in the couch…" She started wondering out loud, but got cut off because of her mother's voice.

"Sorry, but the couch is very uncomfortable and I doubt my future son-in-law will like it so you two must share a bed. Besides, I know it's not that much of a problem for you"

Poor and innocent Marinette felt her cheeks grow gradually warmer and warmer until they seemed to be like an oven.

"M-Mom!" The teenager cried, face burning with embarrassment and thinking of the possible situations that could – _No, Marinette, you're innocent!_

Her mother chuckled.

"OK, there's still an hour until he arrives, so I'm going to have a shower and be ready early. You can do it, Marinette!" She cheered to herself. Her kwami just giggled at her enthusiasm before going to the closet. She knew that Adrien had misunderstood the meeting time.

 **_-*Half an hour later*-_**

Marinette was going out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around herself. Good. She still had half an hour. She was zoning out so hard she didn't notice the bell.

She didn't notice the steps.

She didn't notice her hatch opening.

She didn't notice Adrien calling out to her.

But _oh_ she _did_ notice Adrien Agreste falling in top of her, squishing her against the floor and with a tomato-like face.

Hell if she noticed.

And she blurted out some words he will absolutely never forget. Mostly because of the irony of all of it.

"HARRASMENT CASE! SOMEBODY PUT THIS GUY UNDER AGRESTE!"

"Everything right up there, kids?" Tom's deep voice asked. If that boy did something indecent, her daughter's crush would be crushed.

"Y-Yeah, we're fine!" Adrien struggled to answer.

Adrien moved quickly, trying to calm her down. But, geez, _how much time does this girl need to calm down properly?_

"Marinette!" He shouted, succesfully gaining her whole attention, "Did you just made a _pun_ with my name?"

"A-A-A-Adrien! W-What a-are you d-doing here?" _Great, Marinette. Just great._ "Wait, did I just made an unintentional pun? More importantly, were you just…"

Both faces started to boil. Adrien smirked. He liked this non-stuttering Marinette. _Ah, Princess, I rubbed off on you!_

"For you to know, you were the one that was under _Agreste_."

 _You did not just say that._ Both thought at the same time.

Marinette glared at him. Then she realized this was Adrien Agreste, not Chat Noir. He coughed awkwardly.

"Should we get started, then?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah"

 **_-*A while later*-_**

"So this is all the information, right?" The blond boy asked, holding a piece of paper in front of his face thoughtfully. The shy girl next to him nodded, sighing.

"Something bothering you?"

"Chloé, of course. This week she has akumatized eight people. And we're on Friday evening."

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder how can I be her friend." The model said, thumping his head against the desk along with the dark-haired girl, that was like that since a minute.

"She'll leave you alone if you just give her a bouquet of flowers that screams 'FUCK YOU' in all of its glory. I read on the internet that there's a special combination that tells her that passively-agressively, but I doubt she knows anything about that stuff, or basically anything that isn't nails and hair." She laughed.

It happened that, after the (so-called) "Towel Trip incident", Marinette couldn't help but open up to her gorgeous classmate. there was no way she could have said that an hour ago. And he was enjoying that. Sometimes he would crack some stupid pun and Marinette would groan or laugh at it, dependig on the awfulness level.

"That's a good idea, but I'm not interested in that stuff, to be honest. What time is it already?"

"Quarter past nine. Wow, we've been here more than two whole hours already and got the project almost done!" The short girl stated, fist-pumping. Soon, she was followed by the boy, both chuckling.

"I think we should take a break, right, Mari?"

And the stutters were back anytime he gave her a nickname.

"Erm- Y-Yeah. What about some Ultra Mecha Strike?"

"Ready for you to kick my ass" Adrien stated, making Marinette laugh. "…if I don't kick yours first"

"Oh, you're _so_ on Agreste."

As expected, Marinette won the first round.

And the second.

And the third.

And the fourth.

Near the twentieth round that was starting to annoy the poor boy. Zero out of twenty? Unacceptable! He was The Adrien Agreste, supposedly a perfect boy, and lost to her? Not even in her dreams! Time to do the strategy Nino told him –Strategy K5-0.

"Hey, Adrien Striker number one" He started. He had to fight very hard to not smirk. "Can I do a strategy Nino told me once in the next fight? I've been wanting to do it for a while, actually" No lies.

"Sure, let's see if at least you can win one combat, Super-model-good-at-everything-oh-so-mister-perfect-excepting-Ultra-Mecha-Strike-where-a-lowly-girl-kicks-my-ass."

"That's one hell of a nickname for me. With Mr Perfect it's enough"

"And I who thought you were going to complain about me being a lowly girl" The blue-eyed girl pouted.

The screen was in the character-selection part. Soon it changed to a big, loud "FIGHT!". After a while, Mari was about to win but Adrien started his grand strategy.

"Hey, Mari, please don't get mad about what I'm going to do, okay?"

She turned to him, game in pause mode.

"I swear to God, Adrien, if you're going to turn the console off, you'll be dead-"

She was abruptly cut off by a kiss. A _fucking kiss on the lips by Adrien Agreste_.

Holy shit.

 _What the hell dude it was supposed to be on the cheek not in the lips but hey this ain't bad fuck I've wanted to kiss her for a while now I realize I also have feelings for her OMG what the fuck dude Alya and Nino will be oh so surprised better keep it a secret what the hell dude_ was all of Adrien's fast as heck train of thoughts.

Marinette felt in heaven.

 _OMFG Adrien and I are kissing W-T-F it looks like he's enjoying it too though OMFG Alya will be so happy for me what the hell I locked her in a cge with Nino she should be thanking me oh wait she doesn't know who I am wait let's rethink the fact ADRIEN AGRESTE IS KISSING ME AND I'M MENTALLY FREAKING OUT KYAAA_ were Marinette thoughts at the moment.

More surprising was that they were both enjoying it.

 _Click!_

They turned to where the sound has come, red in the face and speechless, just to see Marinette's mother admiring a photo of their _accident_. Three… Two… One…

"MAMAN! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THAT CAMERA?!"

"Oh, Alya just begged me for a photo of how you were doing. I see you were doing well, then, I'll leave you alone to your things!"

"MOM!"

"Luckily Alya won't have Wifi right now…" Her mother smiled before disappearing down. "Your dad and I are leaving, have fun!"

Marinette and Adrien couldn't barely look at each other for an hour, and when their embarrassment was gone, they kept playing.

"When Alya receives the message, let's see whose phone falls off the table first, okay?" Adrien said nonchalantly. Marinette nodded, still in shock.

They were silent until a buzz came from Marinette's phone. Then, another from Adrien's one. Soon, both of their phones started to buzz like crazy, both teenagers with tears of laughter. Marinette had to catch hers in the air before it hit the floor. They had to wait fifteen minutes to fully recover, though Adrien was still shaking of laughter. Marinette was the first to open her messages. Of course, it was Alya.

 _OMG GIRL IS THAT PHOTO TRUE? YOU TWO HAVE KISSED AND I DIDN'T KNOW? SPILL WORDS BEFORE I SPILL YOUR BLOOD. HOW-WHEN-WHAT-WHY-WHO? YOU HAVE KISSED HIM AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T TEXTED ME‼‼‼‼‼ OMFG‼‼! I AM STARTING TO PLAN THE FUCKING WILL BE APRIL 4th AND I'M THE BRIDESMAID_

 _GIRL_

 _ANSWER_

 _WHERE ARE YOU_

 _IF YOU'RE ALREADY MAKING OUT I WON'T CARE TO BUDGE AND GO IN TO FILM IT_

 _GIRL_

 _I HOPE YOU'RE USING PROTECTION_

 _PRAY FOR IT 2 BE A GIRL_

 _HER NAME'S EMMA_

 _Alya, you should calm the fuck down. This comes from both Adrien and me._

 _IMMA CALL YEH_

"Oh shi-"

Adrien picked her phone and answered the call.

That was a big error.

A shrill shriek pierced their ears. Correction, a shrill shriek _and_ a shout of "WOW, DUDE!"

"EndethecallendthecallendthecallendthecallendthecalldamnendthecallfuckfuckfuckendthecallfastASAP!" Marinette cried frantically.

Adrien managed to press the "End call" button and ignore all the calls that followed.

They let out a tired sigh, smiling. They looked at the clock: half past ten already?

"I guess we should have dinner, right? I-I-I mean, it's late, so…"

"Great idea, P- Marinette! I'm starving!"

"My mother left us some quiche, I think we'll manage to eat something so we can survive" The formerly embarrassed girl managed to blurt out before blushing once more at the boy's proximity, though that didn't last because of his sudden departure to _heaven! I mean, the kitchen…_

Barely five minutes later they were eating while watching a movie. Adrien was certainly enjoying the movie since it was anime! _Anime_! Who knew Marinette had that stuff in her house?

And man, Totoro was fun to watch. Adrien squealed in delight when the cat-bus came into view.

"You're such a weirdo!" Marinette said, punching his arm. "And an anime nerd!"

"Am not!" Adrien retorted

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Ha! You fell in my trap!"

"Shut up and watch the movie!"

"I've already watched it seven times!"

"Me twelve!"

"You nerd _ie_!"

"That's not even a word!"

"I don't care!"

"We should stop this dumb argument!"

"Agreed!"

They both fell on the sofa and kept watching the movie quietly.

Well, as quietly as they could.

Adrien making comments every twenty seconds and Marinette trying to shush him is not exactly quietly, but, hey, it was Marinette's house. She could do whatever she wanted, just like her friends.

They were happy.

Until…

 _Zap_

It was heard and then all the lights were out. The TV turned off, the chargers stopped working and dark engulfed the house.

The teenagers were still in the sofa.

"Erm…"

"A power outage, I guess" The blond said.

"I'm going to check" They said at the same time while standing up. Somehow, they tripped over each other and ended up in a rather uncomfortable position for "just friends".

After stuttering, blushing and all, they got to stand up.

"I-erm-I'm going to the bathroom"

Marinette nodded, but realizing he couldn't see her, she said "Yes".

She heard him rush.

 _If I transform into Chat Noir, I'll have night vision, and as she can only hear my voice, that's cool!_

"Plagg, _transforme moi_!" He whispered.

Marinette could see a blinding green light that came from the bathroom. From where her beloved Adrien was!

"Adrien! What was that green light?"

She heard rustling until she guessed he was near her.

"My phone, but I lost it!" Thank god he had night vision. He could see her stressed.

"Okay, relax and talk. How's been your day, Adrien?"

"Pretty well, thanks" He had to resist saying _thanks to you, Princess_. He realized it was harder as Chat than as Adrien.

"So, what did you like about Totoro so far?"

She practically could see her eyes shining in the dark.

"Glad you asked-"

"I'm starting to regret it"

"Don't. Let's see…" and he gushed about practically everything for a long time.

"

She was about to answer, but a shout was heard from her, who jolted behind the sofa.

"A-A-A spider!"

"I'm here, so no worries"

"Can I take your hand? I-I mean, to make me feel safe… Gah, I'm such a weirdo right now!"

He forgot for a second he was transformed in Chat Noir.

"You can take it"

 _Whoops._

He closed his eyes while saying it, so he didn't see her taking her gloved hand.

But he felt it.

"Adrien…? Chat…?" She said, voice wavering.

All that appeared in his mind was "FUCK" in big, golden, red, bold letters and with sparkles and rainbows to make it cuter. Please do not forget the unicorn Plagg was riding that screamed "You screwed up little cat!"

 _How can I have such an active imagination right now?_ He asked himself.

He was becoming insane by moments. And it was all this cutie's fault.

 _Cutie? Since when I see her as a cutie?_

"Well shit." was all he could manage to say. This reveal was stupid, unexpected and fast.

Then the lights came again.

 _How damn lucky._

Marinette stood there with a face that was constantly changing emotions. He recognized shock, happiness, sadness, blushing _though that's not an emotion_ , shock again, realization, seriousness, realization once more, and finally shock.

"Wha- Oh- er- I- Wha-What the hell?" Marinette finally spat.

Chat transformed back to Adrien, Plagg expertly hiding.

"Well, I am shocked but tired, so, please, let's sleep and we talk about it tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, where do I sleep?"

…

…

…Silence

"Marinette?"

Little, Innocent Adrien thought she was going to explode and/or her soul leave her body at any moment ( _meowment_ ).

"A-A-Abot t-that, th-th-there's only one bed, and my parents practically forced me to tell you we only got one (small) bed…" The girl remarked, face getting redder in a matter of miliseconds.

He just noticed his was, as well.

"O-Oh, then… we should s-share a b-bed?" _Where does this stuttering come from? Keep your cool, Agreste! You're Chat Noir!_

"Y-Yes, sorry!"

 _You look cute as fuck when you're all shy, tho._

"T-T-Thanks, I guess?!" Marinette squeaked.

"… Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yup"

"…Let's just go to sleep"

"Agreed"

 **_-*Next morning*-_**

"So they're here?" A girl, phone in hand, asked.

"Yeah. We're gonna surprise them." A boy, next to her, answered.

"Great idea borrowing the extra bed"

"Thank you Mr. I'm-your-excuse"

"Fuck you" He retorted.

"You know you're trying" She teased.

"..Shut up"

They arrived to the door of the bakery, entered with a spare key (Courtesy of Mme. Cheng) and went upstairs to Mari's room.

"Phone?"

"Ready."

"Camera?"

"Ready."

"Embarrassing comments and sentences?"

"Ready."

"Let's fucking do this"

They opened the hatch and walked over the sleeping (soon-to-be) loverbirds.

Oooooh, they were going to have sooo much fun…

"This will be one hell of blackmailing material, just wait until they wake up." The ombre-haired one smirked.

"Should we wake them up?"

"…Nah. Let's go downstairs to watch TV for a while."

"I call dibs!"

"You got me there"

 **_-*Half an hour later*-_**

Marinette slowly started to wake up, gradually opening her eyes and standing up dizzily.

Unless she couldn't.

Adrien was holding her tightly, smiling cutely. His right hand was on her head and his left one was hugging her. They were practically tangled into each other, and she had to admit it was very comfortable.

Was that laughter she heard downstairs?

Wait…

Even worse…

Was that _ALYA'S_ laughter she heard downstairs?

She. Was. So. Damn. Dead.

"Kitty, wake up…"

The boy turned. This would explain why he was late at times.

"Mhmhnmfive more minutes, pawlease…"

That made it.

Alya and Nino were downstairs, laughing at the TV show, when they heard a shout coming from Mari's room.

"How can YOU make puns even asleep?!"

 _Thud_

"I don't know now please don't kill me!"

 _Crack_

"Oh, I'm SO gonna kill you stupid Chat!"

 _Bang_

"You wouldn't dare Princess!"

 _Slap_

Marinette chased Adrien down the stairs. When they arrived to the living room, surprise! Alya, who was passed out and Nino, who was trying to wake her up, are in the sofa. Both teenagers standing there gaped at the sight. As the girl raised her hand Nino looked at her.

"Before you ask anything, yes, this is your fault"

"…Sorry?"

When Alya woke up, only then, they were _OH so_ truly sorry. Let's just say that, when an akuma attack happened and Ladybug went to talk with Chat Noir, Alya grew suspicious.

The next day, she was talking with Nino about the events of the previous one when Adrien and Marinette entered in class teasing each other. Wait, was Adrien _flirting_ with her?

Wait.

Rewind.

She has heard that sentence somewhere…

 _Yesterday in an akuma att-_

Her brain suffered of a short-circuit. She could only say four words.

"Oh _My_ _Fucking_ **_GOD_** "

 **I SWEAR TO GOD THIS HAD A PROMPT! (Adrien and Marinette alone at home and there's a power outage) This was supposed to be a less-than-a-thousand-words kind of fanfic. I SWEAR IT!**

 **Did I overuse** ** _italics_** **? I don't know if I should make a continuation (post-reveal)…**

 **The title is lame as fuck.**

 **AH!**

 **Also, this was going to have an alternate ending.**

 **Alternate ending**

They opened the hatch and walked over the sleeping (soon-to-be) loverbirds.

The girl came nearer, smriking and with her camera ready. But then…

She saw…

Two asleep… things that were on top of their heads, snuggling. He picked up both of them careful to not wake anyone up.

"What… the heck… are you?"

Tikki started to wake up.

"Mmmngh… Marinette, is there an akuma we need to cleanse?"

The girl and the boy froze. So did the kwami.

…

"Meow?"

"You-messed-up, Tikki" A new voice said.

"Plagg, shut up. Meow."

Alya took some photos of Marinette and Adrien huging, snuggling and cuddling before waking them up.

She held Tikki in one hand, Plagg in another, and her phone under Tikki.

"Explain."

Marinette and Adrien, after some awkward minutes and freaking out, calmed down.

"Wait, how come you're unfazed by it?" Adrien asked.

The reporter just shrugged.

"I was a whole hour freaking out in the kitchen, FYI."

"That actually makes sense"

"I guess you have a whole lot of explaining to do"

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other, sighed and spoke in unison.

"Yes, we have"

When Sabine and Tom arrived later that day, they were somehow surprised to say the least to see Alya and Nino there but no daughter or future-daughter's husband.

When they asked Alya and Nino, their answer confused them even more.

"The cat's out of the bag, so they _bugged_ out"

When their Marinette came back, they preferred to not ask why she was such a mess.

Tom picked up a frying pan.

This boy got it.


End file.
